Seconde Chance
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Et si Harry n'est pas mais Nicolas Agnello. Et si lui et Tom sont dès ame-soeur
1. chapter 1

«Allez-depeche toi Nico, sinon nous allons être en retard pour aller à Poudlard.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive. quelques minutes après j'étais descendu

\- À pas trop tôt. Souffle mon père. »

Une fois à la gare de Poudlard je monte dans le train et rejoint mes amis et l'amour de mon éternité. Dans le compartiment j'embrasse Tom durant un long moment et après avoir fini d'exploirer sa bouche je dis bonjour au reste de mes amis. Il y avait donc Tom mon ame-soeur, Abraxas Malfoy, Theophil Nott et Angelo Zabini en dernière. Eileen Prince et Violette Parkinson et moi sommes en sixième année. Nous appartenons tous à la maison Serpentard qui est la meilleure de toutes. Les autres la concidere comme étant mauvaise et que nous allons devenir essentiellement mauvais et par la même occasion devenir des mages noirs.

Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais dans les rues de Londres entrain de fuir l'ordre du poulet grillé. Et j'entends un Avada Kedavra qui vient de dernière mon dos et je reconnais la voix c'est celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Puis après cela c'est le noir total.

Je me réveille après cet étrange rêve. Une voix en moi me dit que c'est la réalité. À côté de moi ce trouve une lettre. Cette dernière provient de ma mère.

Après un long moment d'hésitationje decide de l'ouvrir pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

 _"Harry si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte ainsi que ton père. Tu n'es pas réellement notre fils. Je suis sterile mais je t'ai quand même mis qu monde. Tu te dis comment cela est possible. Je suis juste ta porteuse et ton père et l'intermédiaire. Tu viens de la magie et tu es par ton ascendancetu es l'héritier de Merlin et Morgane car eux aussi descende de la magie._

 _Harry si tu es chez ma sœur c est que Dumbledore n'a pas respecté notre volonté. Tu aurais du aller chez les Zabini qui sont tes cousins dans ta première vie ou chez les Malfoy._

 _Ton vrai nom est Nicolas Agnello et tu es l'héritier des vampires ton âme-soeur est Tom Riddle et c'est aussi celui qui nous à tué le jour d'Halloween._

 _Aussi tu es un sorciers et aussi ne fais pas confiance au directeur_

 _Ta mère Lily né Evans_


	2. chapitre 2

Nicolas était dans la grande salle à la table des Serpentards à côté de son amour. Tom lui chuchota discrètement un joyeux anniversaire, lui signalant en même temps qu'une surprise l'attendait dans la salle commune. Ce fut après le repas que tout les verts et argents allèrent dans leur salle commjne pour fêter comme il se devait l'anniversaire de leur protégé.

Je me réveillai doucement dans le wagon, du Poudlard Express, avant de remarquer que nous étions bientôt arrivé. J'enfilai alors mon uniforme d'écolier et me préparai à descendre.

Quand Hagrid apella les premières années, je me dirigeai vers les barques et montai dedans accompagné de Zabini, Malfoy et Nott. Tout le monde fut émerveillé par la splendeur du château, ce qui était tout à fait logique.

Une fois le voyage passé, nous attendions que McGonagall, la sous-directrice, fasse son discours de la rentrée pour que nous puissions être reparti et ensuite manger. Tout le monde, excepté ceux dont les parents avaient tout avoué à leurs enfants, fît des théories sur comment nous allions être reparti. Quelques minutes plus tard la vieille professeur fît son entrée. Une fois qu'elle eût fini de déblatérer sur la fonctionnalité des maisons, elle nous demanda de faire une file, afib que nous puissions entrer dans la grande salle, sous le regard des plus âgés et des autres professeurs.

La femme, qui occupait aussi le poste de professeur de métamorphose, appela les élèves, petit à petit, jusqu'à que ce fût mon tour. Je m'assis donx sur le tabouret et plaçai le Choixapeau sur ma tête.

« Harry Potter ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Nicolas Agnello prince des vampires et âme-soeur de Voldemort alias Tom Riddle, hm ? Où donc vais-je te mettre. Gryffondor n'est certainement pas fait pour toi, surtout avec le vieux directeur qui rôde un petit peu trop autour de ses petits lions. Poussoufle ne l'est pas plus, trop naïfs pour toi et Serdaigle non plus Tu es plutôt malin et ambitieux, donc ta place est à..."

\- SERPENTARD !

\--

les publications seront toutes les deux semaines pour cette histoire.


	3. chapitre 3 passé

" Nicholas grouille-toi sinon onva être en retard pour le premier cours de l'année et c'est défense contre les fonces du mal.

-C'est bon Tom je me prépare et j'arrive. répondit ce dernier

Il se levait, s'habilla à la quatrième vitesse et rejoignit Tom dans la salle commune.

\- Pas trop tôt, j'ai crut que j'allais partir sans toi, on passe vite fais par les cuisines et on file se cours

\- je te suis Tom"

Les chapitres passé seront très court et les chapitres présent plus long et entre le chapitre passé et présent il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'attente.


	4. chapitre 3 présent

Je me réveille dans le dortoir des vert et argents, je suis avec Theo etBlaise. Draco et ses deux garde du corps dorment dans le dortoir en face du notre. J'ai fais encore se rêve sur ce Nicholas. j'essaye de moins y penser. Je prends ma douche et me prépare. J'attends les autres dans la salle commune pour que nous allons ensemble dans la grande salle. au bout d'une petite demi heure les autres arrivent et nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle accompagné d'un préfet. Durant le petit déjeuné notre directeur de maison, il nous donne notre emploie du temps et pour bien commencé l'année c'est par potions avec les gryffondor.

une fois que tout le monde ai finit denous nous orientons vers la salle de potion dans les cachot. Une fois dans la classe Harry remarque que des aux qui flottent des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant

une fois que tout le monde soit installé le professeur Snape rentre dans la classe

"Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

\- Wesley! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle

en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répond Ron.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Essayons encore une fois, Wesley, reprend Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me

rapporter un bézoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Ron

n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas

regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-il. - Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant

d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Wesley ?

\- Wesley, reprend le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez

peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

\- Mr Potter pouvez vous répondre aux questions et ainsi mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ces Gryffons. demande le professeur.

Et j'enlève 30point à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir pris la peine d'ouvrir son manuel pendant les vacances.

-Bien sûr Mr. Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du

Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui

constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la

même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

\- Correcte Mr Potter. 20 point pour Serpentzrd

Qu'est-ce que vous attendez

pour prendre note ?


	5. voyage

demain je pars en Italie avec ma classe pendant une semaine. durant ce lapse de temps je vais essayer de m'avancer un maximum sur les chapitres et soi dans le chapitre 11ou12 Gaby et Tommy vont enfin ce rencontrer. aussi j'écris une histoire inspirer d'Harry Potter et je vais la poster.


	6. nouvelle

Pour une nouvelle histoire sur Percy Jackson qui ne vas pas tarder à être publiée je l'ai reprise d'une fic en Anglais et je vous mettras plus de détails dans la description.

Donc cette traduction m'a donner une idée dés que Wattpad auras réglés les quelques problèmes qu'ils rencontrent je vais créer un nouveau compte Wattpad et aussi sur fanfiction pour mettre que des fics que je vais traduire et que vous aurez choisi. Juste je voudrais que ces fics doit sur Harry Potter ou Percy Jacson et les cross-over me dérange pas.

Le temps que le compte ce crée vous pouvez m'envoyer les fics que vous voulez que je traduise et bien sur cette adresse n'est pas ma vrai voici l'adresse mail percymalfoyriddleserpentard


	7. pas un chapitre

j'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps une alternative à fanfiction qui est fiction press et j'ai déjà posté 3 histoire et la fiction famille oublié sera sur se site mon pseudo pour me trouver est HopeandDream


	8. chapitre 4 présent

Aprés le cours de potion, je me dirigeais, vers la grande salle pour prendre mon repas. Je faisais tout pour nepas penser à ses étranges rêves. Je sentais un regard sur moi, ce dernier venait du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirinus Quirrell.

Aussi je devrais parler avec Zabini à propos de la lettre que m'a envoyée Lily et de ce fameux prince vampire.

Je rentrais dans la salle commune et je demandais à Zabini si nous pouvons parler en privé sur une personne qui s'appelle Nicolas Agnello.

Nous allons dans ma chambre, je lui tendais lalettre que j'avais rangé précieusement dans un de mes tiroirs.

["Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte, ainsi que ton père. C'est difficile à dire et à entendre, ou plutôt à lire dans ton cas, mais tu n'es pas réellement notre fils. Je suis stérile tout comme James. Mais je t'ai quand même mit au monde. Tu dois certainement te demander comment cela est possible. Je suis juste ta porteuse et ton père est l'intermédiaire. Tu viens directement de la magie et tu es par ton ascendance l'héritier de Merlin, Morgane et Mordred, eux-mêmes descendant de la magie.

Harry si tu es chez ma sœur, Pétunia, c'est que Dumbledore n'a pas respecté nos dernières volontés. Tu aurais du aller chez les Zabini, qui sont tes cousins dans ta première vie ou chez les Malefoy.

En parlant de ta première vie. Ton vrai nom est Nicolas Agnello et tu es l'héritier des vampires, ton âme-sœur est Tom Riddle et c'est aussi celui qui nous à tué le jour d'Halloween. Il voulait te récupérer. Mais la chèvre timbré qu'est Dumbledore l'a empêché de t'avoir.

Je dois aussi te dire que tu es un sorciers et surtout te conseiller de ne pas te fier aux apparences et de ne pas faire confiance au directeur de Poudlard, ta future école de Magie, Albus Dumbledore.

Ta mère,

Lily Potter, née Evans.

PS: N'en veux pas à Tom pour notre mort il voulait simplement te protéger et t'éloigner des manigances du vieux sénile.

PS 2 : Celui qui nous à trahi n'est pas Sirius Black comme tout le monde le pense mais Peter Pettigrow".]

À la fin de sa lecture. Je commençais à lui parler de ses rêves ou des souvenirs de ma vie antérieure d'après la lettre.

Il me disait que nous devons en parler avec le professeur Snape pour qu'il puisse me faire une potion d'héritage, et aussi en parler avec Malefoy vu qu'ils étaient aussi concerné sur le sujet.

Nous sortons de ma chambre et nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de notre chef de maison. Je donnais trois petits coups à la porte.

Il nous donnait la permission de rentrée. Je rentrais le premier suivit rapidement de Zabini.

«Désoler de vous déranger Professeur mais j'aurais besoin d'une potion d'héritage. Car d'après. Lily je ne suis pas son fils et elle me dit que je suis un certain Nicolas Agnello. Et Blaise m'a conseillé de vous demander de venir vous voir pour que vous puissiez m'aider. Je lui remettais la lettre.

\- Monsieur Zabini aller chercher Monsieur Malefoy s'il vous plaît. Ordonna t-il. Mr Potter vous avez de la chance j'ai toujours une potion d'héritage sur moi. »

Il prenait un flacon dans l'un de ses placards. Il me demandait de verser quelques gouttes sur le parchemin qu'il me tendait et il versa la moitié du contenu sur ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard le parchemin devenait lisible et les deux garçons arrivèrent.

Nom : Agnello

Prénom : Nicolas

Race : Vampire et sorcier

Rang : Prince Héritier des vampires

Âme-sœur : Tom Riddle

Nom d'adoption : Potter

Prénom d'adoption : Harry

Race : sorcier

Rang : sang mêlé

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle découverte même si je devais m'y attendre.

Le professeur Snape nous renvoyait dans la salle commune car c'était l'heure du couvre feu.

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre sans un mot et je ne dormais pas de la nuit

\--

Je suis en vacances. J'ai appris Mercredi 20 juin qu'une personne que je considère comme mon grand père est morte. On à enterre ce mardi. Le fait est qu'il s'est suicidé et c'est dur pour moi de me dire qu'il est parti et que je ne le reverrai plus surtout je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite.Repose en paix Claude. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

Tu as été toujours la comme dans mes bons moments comme dans mes mauvais moments. tu as toujours su me remonté le moral et tu m'a toujours encouragée. Je te suis éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi


	9. Chapitre 5 présent

Je me levais de mon lit sans envie pour aller en cours. Surtout dû au révélation de la veille. Je me doutais bien que mon statut et ma nature restera pas longtemps secret au sein de ma maison. Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune sachant que peu de monde serait présent dû l'heure matinale.

La seule personne présente était Zabini. Je le saluais d'un signe de tête et je m'assyeais sur un fauteuil prés du feu.

Je sentais qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

« Sa va. Me demandait-il.

\- Je pourrais

Nous discutions jusqu'à ce que les autres nous rejoigne pour partir manger.

Quelques jours plus tard je donne ma réponse positive à Zabini pour l'invitation.

Chapitre non corrigée


	10. Chapitre 6 passé

« Nico lève toi, nous devons nous préparer pour le bal qu'organise ton père ce soir en ton honneur ainsi que le bal annuel de Noël. M'ordonna gentiment mon lié. Je l'embrasse fourgeseument comme à mon habitude. Il me répond à mon baisé passionnément.

Je partais me préparer pour ce maudit bal. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y participer comme chaque bal qu'organise une famille de sang pur avec ton ces coutumes et protocole.

J'étais habillé d'une robe de soie rouge.

Tom et moi nous descendons les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle où à lieu la réception. Et c'était parti pour une très longue soirée.

Chapitre non corrigée


	11. Chapitre 6 : présent

Les vacances de Noël était enfin là. Et comme prévu je les passais chez Blaise.

La maison était au courant de ma nature à peine une semaine après que je l'ai révélé à Draco et Blaise. Pour être sûr que je suis bien l'héritier des vampires, la mère de Blaise m'avait emmèné faire un test d'héritage à la banque.

Le verdict : Je suis bien Nicolas Agnello premier du nom et mon âme sœur et bel et bien Tom Marvello Riddle aka Voldemort. L'assassin de mes parents et de plein d'autres sorcier ou moldus.

La mère de Blaise est arrivé à être ma tutrice. Elle a eu l'aide de Lucius et des souvenirs de mes abus avec ma famille moldu.

J'avais ma propre chambre qui était assez grande et qui sentais une légère odeur florale.

Blaise m'expliquait l'histoire des vampires et je l'écoutais qu'à moitié.

Le reste des vacances j'ai eu le droit à plusieurs cours de cette un sang pur doit se comporter en public. J'ai failli mourir d'ennui dans ces cours.


	12. Chapitre 7 : présent

Le retour en cours était compliqué, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à mon cousin Blaise.Que ce soit sur notre monde ou ma nature.

Je savais que le professeurQuirrellcachait quelques choses.Et j'allais le découvrir.Je pouvais sentir une présence familière autour de lui.Je sais que je connaissais cette présence de mon ancienne vie.J'étais sûr que c'était lui. Pourêtre sûr que mon hypothèse soit validé, j'allais menais cette enquête et j'espère avec l'aide de mon cousin.

Je partais à la recherche de ce dernier.

Je le croisais dans un des couloirs des donjons tout seul.

« Blaise, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il occupe le corps du professeurQuirrellet pour en être sûr, je vais mener une enquête et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais te joindre à moi.Je le suppliais des yeux.

-très bien, je vais t'aider.Cédat-ilau bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Merci Blaise, tu es le meilleur.Rendez-vous ici ce soir à minuit.


	13. Chapitre 8 : présent

Un soir nous avons suivi notre professeur dans la forêt interdite. Nous le voyons boire du sang de licorne. Il n'avait pas son turban. Et dernière sa tête, il y en avait une deuxième.

Même avec ma vue développer je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est cet étranger. Même s'il me paraît familier.

D'un accord commun nous retournons dans notre chambre en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre.

Une fois dans la chambre nous faisons un récapitulatif de la soirée et nous nous mettons une fois de plus d'accord que demain soir nous irons espionné de nouveau le professeur mais cette fois-ci dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain soir

Nous sommes juste devant la porte entrebâillée sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Nous le voyons une nouvelle fois enlevé son turban et nous visualisons la deuxième tête. En la regardant attentivement cette deuxième tête me fait penser à mon âme sœur.


	14. Chapitre 9 : présent

Samedi matin Blaise et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de Quirrell

Pour discuter du plan de mon âme sœur.

Une fois devant sa porte j'appréhende la rencontre mais la présence de Blaise m'apaise légèrement. Je donne trois coups à la porte avant d'entendre un entré.

« Bonjour, professeur.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter et Mr Zabini. Répond il sans son bégaiement habituelle.

\- Et pour votre information c'est plus Potter mais Agnello. Je l'ai découvert pas très longtemps après la rentrée.

\- Agnello, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Normal, ce nom est celui de la famille royale des vampires. Et votre cher maître me connais très bien.

\- Nicolas. Murmure une voix rauque étouffé derrière le ruban du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Laisse moi les voir.

Blaise et moi, nous nous regardons et nous nous faisons un clin d'oeil pour fêter la réussite de la première étape du plan.

Le professeur Quirrell retire son turban et se retrourne. Après qu'il n'est plus son turban nous voyons une deuxième tête.

Après plusieurs heures et que Tom nous est expliqué pour son plan. À savoir récupérer la pierre philosophale ou la pierre des sorciers caché ici au château. À la fin de la semaine Blaise et moi allons la récupérer sous la barbe de Dumbledore.


	15. Chapitre 10 : présent

Tout au long de la semaine Blaise et moi préparons un plan d'attaque pour récupérer la pierre Draco et Théo nous ont rejoint.

Le vendredi soir après le couvre feu. Nous sortons discrètement de nos chambres et de la salle commune et nous nous dirigeons vers le troisième étage interdit.

Arrivé au lieu innacessible nous voyons un cerbère. Heureusement qu'avant de partir j'avais prévu une boîte à musique. Je la mets et le chien à trois tête s'endort. Nous passons dessous la trappe.

La deuxième épreuve nous nous retrouvons à l'intérieur Filet du Diable j'essaie de me rappeler de ce que madame Chouavre à dit durant son il faut allumer un feu car la plante aime l'humidité et l'obscurité

Nous arrivons dans une nouvelle salle rempli de clés volantes. Je prends le balai pour récupérer la bonne clé et toutes les clefs foncent sur moi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je récupère la clé et nous passons à l'étape suivante.

La quatrième épreuve est un échiquier géant.

« Vous savez comment passé.

\- Il fait sûrement gagner la partie et les pions nous laisserons sûrement passé. Demande Blaise

\- Théo sachant que tu es incollable aux échecs c'est toi qui va nous dire de quoi faire d'accord. Je réponds.

\- Ok.»

À la fin de la partie nous nous dirigeons vers la prochaine porte ou nous attend la cinquième épreuve où un troll des montagnes se trouve. Grâce au professeur Quirrell et ses conseils le troll est vite hors jeu.

La sixième épreuve est celle du professeur Rogue avec ses potions. Des flammes violettes sont sur l'encadrement de la porte de derrière et des noires sur la porte de devant. L'énigme consiste à trouver laquelle parmi les sept fioles présentées est l'antidote pour passer les flammes de devant. Parmi les autres, il y en a une qui permet de passer à travers les flammes de derrière, deux autres de simples vins d'ortie et les trois autres sont des poisons mortels. Il y apporter une feuille, je la récupère et la lis à haute voix :

Il y a trois fioles de poison, deux fioles de vin d'ortie, une fiole permettant d'avancer et une fiole permettant de reculer.

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,

Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.

( Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers tome 1)

Au bout de plusieurs réflexion je choisis la fiole et c'est la bonne

La septième et dernière épreuve est de récupérer la pierre. Il a fait en sorte que seules les personnes qui désirent trouver la Pierre sans vouloir s'en servir puissent l'obtenir à travers le miroir. Après l'avoir obtenu nous retournons dans le dortoir et je donnerai demain la pierre au professeur Quirrell.

La fin de l'année est arrivé et tout les élèves sont réunis dans la grande salle pour récompenser les grands gagnants qui sont les ... Serpentard


	16. épilogue : passé

« Tu n'es pas content de me revoir Nico ?

\- Non. Répond le vampire.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu m'as lâchement abandonné pour je ne sais quoi et je ne sais qui. S'emporte le plus jeune des deux.

\- J'ai voulu te faire une petite surprise mais si tu en veux pas, je peux toujours choisir une autre personne. Dit Tom avec malice. Comme...

\- Non c'est bon je t'en veux plus, je peux avoir la surprise. S'il te plaît Tom, sinon je t'en voudrais pour l'éternité si tu me l'as donne pas.

\- Vampire capricieux. Murmure le futur mage noir.

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- Ok ferme juste les yeux.

L'adolescent fait ce que lui dit sa moitié. Quelques secondes plus tard,le vampire sens quelque chose de froid se poser sur son cou. Tom lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux et regarde son coup pour admirer le collier que lui à offert son lié.

\- Merci Tom, tu es le meilleur.

\- J'ai fait posé quelques sorts dessus l'un d'entre eux et de te reconnaître dans n'importe quelle apparence que tu as, un deuxième pour te protéger des sorts mortels et le troisième et dernière est un sort de localisation comme cela si tu disparais mystérieusement, je sais où je pourrais te trouver.


	17. épilogue : présent

Je me réveille dans ma chambre au manoir Serpentard. Tom et quelques uns de ses partisans ont tué mes tuteurs.

Je me lève du lit et m'habille rapidement pour rejoindre Tom dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Tom. Je lui dis en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Nicolas, bien dormis ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui merci. Viens je voudrais te donner quelque chose. »

Je m'approche de lui et une fois en face de lui. Il me demande de me tourner et de fermer les yeux. Je le fais en lui faisant confiance.

Il attache le collier autour de mon cou.

« Merci Tom, je sais déjà qu'il a des sorts de protection, un sort pour savoir où je suis et un autre pour me reconnaître.

\- Mais comment tu le sais ? Il me demande surprit

Je lui raconte mon rêve et je lui dis que c'est grâce à eux si j'ai découvert ma vraie filliation.

\- Très bien, il y a aussi un potoloin. Il faut juste que tu dise manoir Serpentard au prenant le collier et il t'amenera directement ici. D'accord.

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant finissons le petit déjeuner tes amis vont pas tarder à arriver pp pour venir te chercher pour le match. Et juste une petite piqûre de rappel demain nous allons à la rencontre de ton clan pour leur dire que leur prince est de retour.

\- Oui oui, je sais.

Est-ce que je suis la seule à penser au générique de Oui-Oui avec la dernière phrase.

Comme vous pouvez le deviné la fanfiction est terminée


End file.
